The present invention is related to establishing SPVx connections between originating nodes and terminating nodes. More specifically, the present invention is related to establishing SPVx connections between originating nodes and terminating nodes through an ATM network where the SPVx connections are attempted in a prioritized order and the higher priority connections are attempted to be established more often than the lower priority connections.
Switched Permanent Virtual Channel Connection (SPVCC) and Switched Permanent Virtual Patch Connection (SPVPC) modules schedule pacing timeouts during which the originating SPVCC""s and SPVPC""s which are in a down state are attempted for connection. The SPVCC""s/SPVPC""s are tried for connection in a serial order.
There was a need for scheduling these SPVCC""s and SPVPC""s in an ordered way such that the user can control the order of establishment for the following reasons:
The user may want to have his SPVCC""s/SPVPC""s carrying real time data scheduled for connection before the lower priority connections.
The user would want his voice calls to be scheduled before UBR calls.
To provide different class of service for different customers, the operator may want to assign high priority for one particular customer over another.
To make sure the lower priority SPVCC""s/SPVPC""s do not consume the bandwidth of the network reducing the likelihood of higher priority SPVCC/SPVPC being connected.
The present invention provides for scheduling SPVx connections in an ordered way preferably based on the priority of the connections.
The present invention pertains to a telecommunications system. The system comprises M terminating nodes which receive switched permanent connections, where M is greater than or equal to 1 and is an integer. The system comprises N originating nodes which request switched permanent connections, where N is greater than or equal to 1 and is an integer. Each originating node has a mechanism for manipulating the order in which the switched permanent connections are attempted to be established with the terminating nodes. The system comprises a switch fabric which establishes the switched permanent connections between the originating nodes and the terminating nodes. The originating nodes and terminating nodes are connected to the switch fabric.
The present invention pertains to a mechanism for manipulating the order in which SPVx connections are attempted to be established between originating nodes and terminating nodes through a switch fabric. The manipulating mechanism comprises a list of SPVx connections. Each connection has a priority. The manipulating mechanism comprises a controller which attempts to establish connections in the order of the priority of the connections.
The present invention pertains to a method for establishing switched permanent connections between originating nodes and terminating nodes through a switch fabric. The method comprises the steps of identifying connections to be established between the originating nodes and the terminating nodes. Then there is the step of manipulating the order in which the connections are attempted to be established between the originating nodes and the terminating nodes.